Ruined Wedding!
by Invader Glow
Summary: Stitch wants to make sure lilo doesn't want lilo to get married to anyone but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Can this end well? This will have multiple chapters!**

One sunny summer day, on the island of Kauai Stitch along with his cousins and Lilo's sister Nani were seated in the back yard for Lilo was going to get married to Dib. So the ceremony went on smoothly until when it came to part where someone can object to them getting married. "Is there anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace." said, the minster. "I object to this wedding!" Yelled, Stitch.

"What why Stitch?" asked Dib kneeling down to his eye level. "Because you don't to deserve it no human or alien yes that means you too, Zim. Should ever get to married Lilo but me!" yelled, Stitch as he ran into the house up to their room. So everyone came up to the room Stitch went into as mention before to see what was up with him. "Stitch is there something wrong?" asked, Lilo. "Yes no one and I mean no one gets to marry you because I gave you my love to have, but I guess you just threw aside didn't you." Said, Stitch. "Who told you that?" asked Dib. "This woman with long dark purple hair." Said, Stitch.

**Sorry for the shortness I'm sleepy here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back!**

Chapter two: Make it back!

"Wait a minute do mean my little sister?" asked, Dib. "I guess but no worries it won't matter once I use this spell." said, Stitch as a blinding light flashed! Soon enough dib was trapped in an underground cave with Zim.

"What just happened to us?" asked, Dib in a panic! "I think Stitch used the wedding switch spell so he can pose as you and trick everyone and he gets to married Lilo. "Said, Zim. "That's right you two good luck trying to get out in time." said, Stitch as his face appeared on the wall. "Stitch let us out!" Yelled, Dib."No!"Yelled Stitch as his face disappeared. "Let's get out of here before that fucking son of a Bitch Stitch marries Lilo!" Yelled Dib.

Stitch: This Day is going to be perfect.

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small.

Everyone will gather 'round

Say I look lovely with my bride

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all...

Dib:

This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small.

But instead of having cake

With all my friends to celebrate

My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all.

Stitch: I could care less

About the rings

I won't partake

In any cake

Vows? Well I'll be lying when I say

That through any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for her at all.

No, I do not love the bride.

For my heart, is dead inside.

But I still want her to be all mine.

Dib: We must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day!

Hope? I'd be lying if I say

That I don't fear that I may lose her

To one who wants to use her?

Not care for, love, and cherish her each day.

For I oh so love the bride

For in my heart she does glow bright.

Oh Beautiful Lilo, I'll be there very soon!

Stitch:

Finally, the moment has arrived

For me to take my one lucky bride

Dib:

Oh, the wedding we won't make

She'll end up marrying a fake

My beautiful Lilo will be-

Stitch:

Mine

All mine!

(Evil laugh)

"Fuck we will never get out!" Cried, Dib. "Yes we will!" cried, Zim.

(With Stitch and Lilo that is obviously hypnotized but no one seems to notice.)

(Quietly) "Dib will never get here soon enough!" whispered, Stitch to himself! "Stitch stop this right now!"Cried Zim and Dib as they showed up!

Everyone gasps as they see Stitch transformed back to his real form. "You are too late Dib!" said, stitch with an evil smirk on his face!

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be short or maybe not. Not sure yet just read on.**

"Well no matter what you do you can't break the spell that I put on Lilo!" cried, Stitch. "They can't but I can!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. "Stitch is that really you?" asked Dib unsure. "Of course I'm the real me I would never deny Lilo's choice of who she wants to be with for the rest of her life." Said, Stitch with that spark of innocence in his eyes. "Then who is that?" asked Zim as he pointed to the other Stitch.

"That is Leroy posing as me!" cried Stitch. "Well my dear cousin what are you going to do now that you have escape my imprisonment?" Questioned, Leroy. So stitch got magic powers that he saved up and use love pop!

"Oh my what happened!" asked Lilo as she got of Leroy's power over her!

"You are all too late!" shouted, Leroy.

Leroy:

This day has been just perfect

The kind of day I've dreamed since I was small

Every pony I'll soon control

Every Stallion, mare and foal

Who says a girl can't really have it all? (Laughs)

"Stitch what do now?" asked Lilo as she hugged Dib. "We can sing love is in bloom." Said, Stitch as he pulled out a mic and music started to play out of nowhere.

[Stitch]

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,

Two hearts becoming one

A bond that cannot be undone because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us (For us, For us...)

Your special day

We celebrate now, the pony way

Your friends are all right here

Won't let these moments disappear because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)

Gir&Zim: Best. Wedding. EVER!

"No, no more I'm out of here!"Screamed, Leroy as he ran away from the love Stitch was giving out. "Thank you I new you wouldn't do that." said, Dib as he hugged Stitch and Lilo did too.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last Chapter! L**

So as we know Leroy couldn't take the love anymore and he ran off into the forest! But as he left Stitch noticed that as Leroy ran off he was crying a lot for some odd reason.

"What's wrong Stitch?" asked Lilo and Dib. "I need to go after him." said, Stitch as he ran off. After about 5 minutes of running Stitch caught Leroy. "What do you want?" Questioned, Leroy. "Why did you run off crying?" asked, Stitch concern as a big brother. "Because all of you have someone to love!" screamed, Leroy. As soon as Leroy said that Stitch told to stay there, cover his eyes as he ran off somewhere. When Stitch came back and Leroy opened his eyes Stitch gave him a card that had is his name and a heart right next to it."What is this for?" asked, Leroy. "Everyone that is a part of our family has one of these cards." Said, Stitch as he showed his to Leroy. "You mean?" began, Leroy. "Yes you are now officially a part of our whole family." Said, Stitch as he hugged Leroy.

**Sorry it was so super short!**

**The End!**


End file.
